1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker and to a loudspeaker housing for accommodating a loudspeaker module, wherein the loudspeaker housing has a sound output side having a sound output opening and a casing, wherein the sound output side is the side of the loudspeaker housing that is intended to output the sound of the loudspeaker module when the loudspeaker module is arranged in the loudspeaker housing, wherein the sound output direction is perpendicular to the sound output side, and wherein the casing is arranged radially around a direction opposite the sound output direction and laterally around the sound output side, and wherein the loudspeaker housing has a rear side opposite the sound output side.
2. Prior Art
Loudspeakers for playback of tones, noises, sounds and the like have been known for a long time. Usually, the loudspeakers have a loudspeaker housing and a loudspeaker module, which is arranged in the loudspeaker housing. The loudspeaker module serves to actually convert the electrical signals into sound, while the loudspeaker housing serves the purpose of arrangement of the loudspeaker module and sound transmission.
The loudspeaker modules are usually configured as so-called surface emitters in which corresponding diaphragms are provided for converting the electrical signals into sound. In accordance with the way the loudspeaker module is mounted in the loudspeaker housing, a distinction is drawn between front and rear mounting.
In a front mounting of the loudspeaker module, which is also referred to as the loudspeaker chassis, the loudspeaker module is arranged with the sound-emitting diaphragm facing towards and at the sound output side of the loudspeaker housing, such that the sound emanates from the loudspeaker housing directly from the front (sound output direction). However, sound is emitted not only to the front, but additionally to the rear, i.e. opposite to the sound output direction. The housing surrounding the loudspeaker module forms in this regard a so-called baffle which prevents an acoustic short circuit between the sound output to the front and to the rear.
Loudspeaker housings can be further divided into open loudspeaker housings, which have an open rear side, such as bass reflex tubes, and sealed housings.
In an open housing with front mounting of the loudspeaker module, the sound-producing diaphragm is arranged on the sound output side of the housing and/or an opening provided therein, wherein the side opposite, i.e. the rear side, is open. The baffle is formed by the casing of the loudspeaker housing that surrounds the sound output side. In order to achieve maximum efficiency of the loudspeaker with the lowest-possible lower limit frequency combined with minimum housing volume, compromises must be made, as these desirable properties require partially contradictory measures.